


Family

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Family, Family Drama, Fictober 2018, Gen, Prison, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Theft, Unidentified Object, VFD sucks, fictober 2018 day 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Jacques visits Kit in jail.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for [Fictober 2018](https://fictober18.tumblr.com/prompts), day 1.  
> Prompt: "Some people call this wisdom."
> 
> Set during "Shouldn't You Be In School?".

Kit Snicket sat in her cell, arms crossed, back against a wall. Her expression was blank, and the only thing that her mind seemed to be on was the occasional movement of her legs. Her head was facing the side, her eyes on some spot on the wall. She didn't move from this position when someone approached the cell.

She clearly heard the young male's voice as he loudly cleared his throat, but she kept looking at the wall, as if no one was there.

"What did you think you were doing?" The young man asked, when it was clear to him that Kit wouldn't look at him.

He thought for a moment that she would keep on ignoring him, but after some seconds she spoke:

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"Yes, you do." He said, harshly. "Do you have any idea of how much I am risking just to come here?"

"Oh, I am sorry." Kit said sarcastically. "I didn't want to risk your precious reputation."

She heard the sound of paper sheets being carelessly moved. The young man threw a newspaper into her cell, and the front page landed near her feet. The headline said " _Previously missing heiress breaks and enters museum!_ ", and above it was her mugshot. Not a very flattering picture, Kit thought.

"It's not about  _my_  reputation." He said. "When you act carelessly like this, you throw our family name in the mud!"

Kit stood up, brows low in anger.

" _Family_? What family, Jacques?" She walked to the bars, keeping eye contact with her brother. "We are not a family."

"I don't want to discuss this with you right now." He replied, voice low.

"What are you doing here? Unless you plan on helping me get out, you can go already. I'm tired of your speeches."

Jacques sighed.

"Some associates are interested in helping you."

"But?" Kit asked, knowing well no one would help her for free. None of the adults, at least.

"You weren't doing this alone, were you? They want to know who planned it."

Kit looked down, and smiled.

"Tell them they can go to hell."

"Do you have no idea of how serious the situation is, Kit? A volunteer can't be caught trying to steal something without the organization's knowledge. And you haven't even finished your apprenticeship yet. This will ruin your whole career."

"I don't care about my career. This is about something much more important than ranks and reputation. Not that I expect you to understand."

"Please, Kit. Jail is no place for a young girl like you."

"I can take care of myself."

"It's hard to believe, considering you got yourself in there." Jacques sighed. "Our parents told me to take care of you and L." He added in a softer tone.

If Kit could, she would have slapped him.

"Our parents aren't here, Jacques." She said, trying to sound as cold as she could. "They aren't here. They left us alone, and you chose the higher ups over me and L. You would rather be the person they want you to be than the person we need."

"I did what I had to do. I can't waste my time with stupid fantasies like you both do. Our parents aren't here, we can't keep on being so  _childish_." Jacques said, raising his voice. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Was it L who planned this?"

"Kiss my ass, Jacques." Kit said, turning away.

Jacques shook his head.

"I can't believe the two of you. You're impossible. That's why he got sent away, right?"

"He got sent away because they are afraid of him." Kit said, serious. "Because he is smart. He can see beyond their lies. He can get this organization to be much bigger and more powerful than it has ever been, and they're afraid of that."

Jacques gave her an unbelieving look.

"He is barely thirteen."

"Age is just a number."

"He talks with inanimate objects and doesn't listen to what anyone says. He has never lived on his own before. He doesn't know shit about the world, Kit."

"And you do?" Kit crossed her arms. "You never think for yourself. You only accept what they tell you."

"No, I  _listen_ , Kit. I listen to people who have more knowledge and more experience than I do. I learn from them. Some people call this wisdom. You and L are two stubborn children."

"Go ahead then. Report this. Be the obedient volunteer you have to be. We don't care. We are ready to fight this whole organization if we need to. And that includes you."

Jacques frowned.

"I'm not your enemy."

"No." Kit shook her head. "You are just a stranger."

"We are a family." Jacques said.

"We are not." Kit insisted. "A family sticks together, and takes care of each other when they need it. They give advice, and hold each other when they cry. They love each other no matter what, and they don't keep secrets or tell lies. When was the last time we did this? When was the last time we did any of it?"

Kit tried to sound cold, but her voice almost broke in the word "cry". Jacques, meanwhile, felt his eyes getting teary.

The worst part of it was that Kit was right. They didn't act exactly like a family. Jacques had failed to be there for his younger siblings when they needed him. Their parents had lied to them, and their father had let them be taken away without even saying goodbye.

But Jacques still loved his siblings, and even his parents, so it hurt a lot to be reminded that families were not supposed to be like that.

"Heck, we can't even talk to each other in public." Kit continued. "Let's be real. You don't care about me and I don't care about you. I guess you already got what you came here for, so just leave me alone."

Jacques tried to be as casual and discreet as he could while wiping his eyes. Kit didn't look at him, purposely.

"You still have it, right?"

"What?"

"The thing you stole. No one realized yet that it's gone."

"It's none of your business." Kit said, being carefully not to look at or touch the pocket where it was hidden.

"It's worth nothing for you if you don't know how to use it."

"Who told you I don't know how to use it?"

"There are things they don't tell apprentices."

Kit rolled her eyes.

"You are telling me this because…?"

"It's dangerous for you to keep it. They will notice it's gone, and they will know you have it."

"Do you want me to give it to the nice policeman that arrested me?" Kit smiled sarcastically. "I don't think this is happening."

Jacques said, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"When you run away from here, and I know you will in less than one month, find a way to give it back. Whatever you and L plan on doing with it is not worth the risks you will take."

Kit blinked confused at the confidence with which he affirmed she would get to run away, and the lack of reprimand in his tone as he said it. It was almost as if he wanted her too. Almost as if he found it a good thing that she could.

"They are sending the worst possible volunteers to deal with your case." Jacques added.

Kit groaned. She knew exactly who he was speaking of. "What about your friends?"

"They will be disappointed to know I couldn't get any information from you."

Kit once again felt confused. She gave him a questioning look. Jacques shrugged.

"They thought I could get something because I am your brother, but since this means nothing to you, I can't really expect to learn more than the police did while interrogating you. I don't even feel comfortable repeating all the rude language you used."

Kit almost felt like smiling, but held herself back.

"This changes nothing."

Jacques nodded.

"Good luck, Kit." He said, before walking away.

Kit sat down back on the same spot she was before, but this time her mind was full.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this is my second Fictober fic that is set in a jail and features Jacques.


End file.
